


FUTUROS LUCHADORES (Teoría) || Shuumatsu No Valkyrie / Record Of Ragnarok

by Mermeladeishon



Category: Record of Ragnarok (Manga), Shuumatsu no Valkyrie
Genre: Action, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Fantasy, Fighters, Fights, Gods, Humanity, Humanity's Strongest, Humans, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Martial Arts, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mythology References, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, Valkyrie - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermeladeishon/pseuds/Mermeladeishon
Summary: ¿Quiénes serán los próximos luchadores? ¿Cómo se verán? ¿Qué actitud tendrán? Pero lo más importante, ¿¡Contra quienes lucharán!?Aquí desarrollaré una elaborada teoría sobre todas esas preguntas, ¡Siéntanse libres de comentar al respecto o crear sus propias teorías!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Aclaraciones

¡Hola, soy Mermeladeishon y les confieso que soy una gran fan de Shuumatsu No Valkyrie desde hace un año!

Como sé que no es un manga muy conocido y tiene un pequeño fandom con poco material, ¿Por qué no crear uno?

Es por eso que les presentaré una teoría que llevo escribiendo desde hace tiempo, porque bueno, uno siempre suele ser curioso y entonces, ¿Por qué no tratar de predecir el futuro?

En fin, a partir de los días futuros, publicaré las teorías que incluyen:

• Breve biografía sobre los dioses que se enfrentarán.

• Breve biografía sobre los humanos que se enfrentarán.

• Posibles personalidades de los dioses.

• Posibles personalidades de los humanos.

• Posibles enfrentamientos.

¿Es necesario aclarar que estas teorías pueden no ser 100% seguras? Con esto quiero decir que no soy dueña de la verdad, simplemente escribo sobre lo que resultaría interesante. Por lo tanto, no se sientan ofendidos si esta en desacuerdo.

Al contrario, si ustedes quieren agregar algo más a la teoría, ¡Siéntanse libres de comentar o crear una obra similar a la mía! ¡Amaría leer lo que ustedes tienen por decir!

Muchas gracias, ¡Nos vemos!


	2. Dioses que se enfrentarán

**Buda:** Gautama fue un príncipe confinado en su palacio lleno de riquezas, sin embargo, al tener los "Cuatro encuentros" (Fuera del palacio, se encontró con un hombre viejo, un enfermo, un cadáver y un asceta) y conocer la muerte, la vejez y la enfermedad, decidió ser un asceta (El ascetismo es la corriente filosófica), buscando vencer la enfermedad, el envejecimiento y la muerte, purificando su espíritu por medio de la negación de los placeres materiales o abstinencia.

**Loki:** Es un dios menor de la mitología nórdica. Es un timador es de naturaleza compleja y un maestro del engaño. Loki es una figura de atenuada maldad, una suerte de estafador entre los dioses debido a su elevada inteligencia. En algunas ocasiones con sus trampas, engaños o bromas, molestaba o ponía en apuros a los dioses y luego los ayudaba.

**Apolo:** Es el dios griego de las artes, del arco y la flecha, que amenazaba o protegía desde lo alto de los cielos, siendo identificado con la luz de la verdad. Era temido por los otros dioses y solamente su padre y su madre podían contenerlo. Era el dios de la muerte súbita, de las plagas y enfermedades, pero también el dios de la curación y de la protección contra las fuerzas malignas. Además, era el dios de la belleza, de la perfección, de la armonía, del equilibrio y de la razón, el iniciador de los jóvenes en el mundo de los adultos, estaba conectado a la naturaleza, a las hierbas y a los rebaños, y era protector de los pastores, marineros y arqueros. Descrito generalmente como un hombre joven, desnudo y sin barba, en la plenitud de su vigor, a veces con un manto, un arco y un carcaj de flechas, y generalmente una lira. Representa la armonía, el orden, la moderación y la razón.

**Susano'o Mikoto:** Dios sintoísta del mar, las batallas y las tormentas, además de ser poeta y hermano de la diosa del Sol y el dios de la Luna. Se lo califica a veces brutal y a veces considerado mostrando una actitud fría y agresiva, pero con gran potencial, y ante una batalla con su hermana, este fue desterrado del cielo.

**Bishamonten:** Es uno de los siete dioses de la fortuna. Es el Dios de la suerte en la guerra y las batallas, este hecho se le relaciona también con la autoridad y la dignidad, siempre luchando en defensa de el bien. Literalmente es el Dios protector de aquellos que siguen las normas, y se portan de manera correcta, recompensándolos con riquezas. Al ser el patrón de los luchadores se le representa vestido con una armadura samurái y un tridente. También actúa como protector de los lugares sagrados, y lugares importantes.

**Anubis:** Es el guardián de las tumbas asociado con la muerte y la vida después de esta, maestro de las necrópolis y el señor de los embalsamadores (Se especializaba en embalsamar y pesar los corazones de los muertos). Anubis era representado como un hombre con cabeza de cánido, o como un chacal negro, por el color de la putrefacción de los cuerpos, y de la tierra fértil, símbolo de resurrección. La asociación con el chacal se debe, a su hábito de desenterrar los cadáveres de las tumbas para alimentarse. Anubis era representado con pelaje negro debido a que este color simbolizaba la resurrección y la fertilidad.

**Odín:** Es el dios nórdico de la sabiduría, la guerra, la muerte, la poesía y la magia. Se lo describe el rey de los dioses nórdicos, así como también codicioso, sabio y justo. Sacrificó su ojo izquierdo a cambio del conocimiento absoluto, incluso diciendo que es egoísta al no querer compartirlo con nadie. Además, él decide la suerte en las batallas y quién saldrá victorioso.

**Belcebú:** El señor de las tinieblas y el príncipe de los demonios, se trata del Satán judeocristiano. Los hebreos ridiculizaron su nombre a “Señor de las Moscas” como una forma de burla hacia los adoradores de Baal Zebub. Su nombre también es relacionado con Adonis (Personaje de la mitología griega).

**Shiva:** Es un dios hinduísta que representa el papel del dios que destruye y renueva el universo, además de ser el dios de la naturaleza. Shiva tiene muchas formas benevolentes así como también otras de temer. A menudo se lo figura como sumergido en meditación profunda o también como el 'rey de la danza'. Shiva tiene tres ojos (Representando las tres divisiones del tiempo: pasado, presente y futuro), su piel es de color azul grisáceo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí les traigo unas pequeñas biografías sobre los dioses próximos a enfrentarse.
> 
> Nos vemos mañana con los humanos~


	3. Humanos que se enfrentarán.

**Qin Shi Huang:** El emperador que logró unificar a China a partir del 247 a.C. Realizó importantes trabajos de construcción (Como por ejemplo, la precursora de la Gran Muralla China). Se lo ve como un superhombre y un pilar en la creación de China. Era casi siempre retratado como un tirano brutal, supersticioso (Resultado de su interés en la inmortalidad y en su obsesión por su posible asesinato) y de vez en cuando como un gobernante mediocre. El filósofo Xun Zi escribió "Qin tiene el corazón de un tigre o un lobo... Y es avaricioso, perverso, ansioso de beneficios, y sin sinceridad."

**Rey Leónidas:** Fue un rey espartano en la época antes de Cristo. Una guerra entre Esparta y Persia se aproximaba dentro de su reinado, y todos pensaron que Esparta caería, sin embargo, el rey Leónidas les proporcionó una gran y costosa batalla a los persas. Se sacrificó en ella, por lo que fue comparado con Cristo. Leónidas fue considerado una figura heroica, glorificada por su lucha por la libertad, preparándose para el combate aún sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria.

**Nikola Tesla:** Fue un inventor, ingeniero y físico conocido por sus numerosas invenciones en el campo del electromagnetismo. Sus patentes y trabajos ayudaron a establecer las bases del uso de la energía eléctrica mediante la corriente alterna. Tenía varias costumbres que eran puntuales. Era elegante, cuidaba su apariencia y además, tenía una mente totalmente increíble y llena de conocimiento, siendo capaz de visualizar de forma detallada cada sistema u elemento que se le nombraba. Sacrificó su vida y relaciones amorosas con el fin de pensar solo en sus inventos. Tesla era asocial y propenso a aislarse con su trabajo, sin embargo conocidos lo describen como poseedor de una "distinguida dulzura, sinceridad, modestia, refinamiento, generosidad y fuerza".

**Raiden Tameemon:** Fue un luchador de sumo japonés, y considerado como el mejor. Era un hombre gigante y de increíble fuerza, además de ser increíblemente rápido a pesar de su gran peso y tamaño. Tenía un porcentaje de 96% de victorias en todos sus combates. A pesar de su dominio, nunca fue promovido a yokozuna, el grado más alto en el sumo. El motivo sigue siendo un misterio en la historia del sumo. De todas formas, es recordado como un luchador incomparable de sumo.

**Grigori Rasputin:** Fue un místico ruso con una gran influencia de la dinastía Romanov. Tenía fama de sanador mediante el rezo, razón por la cual fue llamado al palacio de los zares para cortar una hemorragia de su hijo. Al "Curarlo", se ganó el favor de la familia real, además de que buena parte de la aristocracia se rindió a él debido a su carisma. Poseía una mirada muy fija y penetrante, un verbo fácil y muy ambiguo y resultaba ser bastante atractivo para las mujeres en base a su físico e intuición. Era un hombre muy alto, de hábil y elocuente poder oratorio, personalidad abrumadora, de aspecto un tanto tosco, grosero a veces, violento y tenía un carisma profundo. Era un actor soberbio y convincente, y al conocer sus propias habilidades, no dudó en usarlas para su provecho.

**Okita Souji:** Fue el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi, una agrupación militar japonesa. Famoso en la historia por ser un prodigio con la espada y por su carácter amable, fue uno de los mejores guerreros dentro del Shinsengumi. Era conocido por ser un hombre que sonreía y reía mucho, además de tener hábitos higiénicos casi obsesivos.

**Michel Nostradamus:** Fue un médico francés y adivino. Pasó gran parte de su vida estudiando e interesándose en la medicina, llegando a dar consejos durante la Peste Negra y la Peste Bubónica. Además de la medicina, también se interesó en el ocultismo, por lo que escribió una serie de calendarios anuales para más tarde escribir su célebre libro "Las profecías" en donde coleccionaba hechos que pasarían en el futuro según sus visiones.

**Simo Häyhä:** Fue un soldado finés que combatió contra los soviéticos durante la Guerra de Invierno, de 105 días de duración, matando a 505 soldados enemigos, y convirtiéndose en el francotirador que más soldados enemigos ha matado en la historia. Su corta estatura, 1,52 cm también le resultó de gran ayuda a la hora de pasar inadvertido en el combate. Häyhä fue herido en la cara por una bala explosiva enemiga. Simo Häyhä tardó varios años en recuperarse de la herida causada por la bala que le había atravesado la mandíbula y le había destrozado la mejilla izquierda. Tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial se dedicó a la caza, sobre todo de alces, y a la cría de perros.

**Sakata Kintoki** : Kintarō, o mejor dicho, "El niño de oro" es un héroe del folclore japonés que posee fuerza hercúlea. Kintarō fue activo e infatigable, rechoncho, de buena salud y vestido únicamente con un babero sobre el que estaba escrito el ideograma chino "oro". Su única otra posesión es un hacha (símbolo chino del trueno). Dispone de una fuerza descomunal, capaz de reducir las rocas en migajas y arrancar los árboles de la tierra. Sus amigos animales sirven de mensajeros y de medios de transporte. Ciertas leyendas dicen que aprendió a hablarles. Una vez adulto cambia su nombre por el nombre de Sakata no Kintoki. Conoce al samurái Minamoto no Yorimitsu cuando éste pasa por el monte Kintoki. Yorimitsu, impresionado por su fuerza, lo toma entonces como criado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Aquí les traigo un pequeño resumen de los humanos que se enfrentarán! 
> 
> ¿Esperan ver a algún personaje en especial? Porque yo estoy super emocionada por ver a Simo y a Tesla.
> 
> En fin, nos vemos mañana con las posibles personalidades de los dioses y los humanos~


	4. Posibles personalidades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Es hora de que comencemos a teorizar!
> 
> Por lo tanto, aquí les traigo mis primeras teorías respecto a las diferentes personalidades que encontraremos, tanto de los dioses como los humanos.
> 
> En fin, traté de hacer que el texto no sea muy pesado, pero si les resulta un poco molesto leer todo, les digo un secreto, lo importante son las letras en negrita.

Basándonos en las actitudes, tenemos conocimientos de algunos como de otros no. 

En el manga, se nos muestra a **Odín** como un señor **callado y respetable** (Al punto de causar pánico). Según la información recolectada, se lo ve más como un dios justo pero egoísta con el conocimiento que posee, aunque puede ser posible que demuestre su lado tramposo y codicioso (Incluso tal vez, sádico) a la hora del enfrentamiento.

A su vez también se encuentra **Loki** , quien cumple perfectamente con la descripción dada, siendo poseedor de gran inteligencia y astucia, así como una **actitud malvada y engañosa**.

Por último, también tenemos a **Shiva** , quien demuestra estar ansioso por combatir con un rival y demostrar su increíble fuerza, demostrando la **naturaleza destructiva** de este dios. Sin embargo, tengo varias dudas respecto a como batallará, qué armas usará o que actitud tendrá. Lo más posible es que esto sea mejor enfocado cuando su hora de batallar llegue.

Sin embargo, aún no sabemos las actitudes o más bien personalidades, por lo que intentaremos deducirlas.

Debo suponer que **Susano'o Mikoto** y **Belcebú** tendrán personalidades fuertes y regarán cierto pánico en el campo de batalla ya que ambos son de **naturaleza violenta y energética**.

Por el contrario, esperaría una **actitud más pacífica, tranquila y honorable** por parte de **Apolo** , **Buda** y tal vez, **Bishamonten**. ¿Por qué esto? Bueno, pues estos tres son pilares que referencian la honestidad, la justicia, la paz e incluso un estado de mayor fuerza mental que física, teniendo así más relación con lo filosófico, espiritual y perfecto que con lo material, agresivo y desordenado.

Aun así, **Anubis** es una gran incógnita ya que no hay descripciones sobre su posible personalidad. Tampoco sabremos si este poseerá una cabeza de chacal como se lo describe o su apariencia será completamente diferente. Por eso mismo, es mucho más difícil suponer una personalidad para este personaje. Tal vez, tome una **actitud reservada** y se encuentre en medio de los dioses agresivos y de los dioses pacíficos.

Cabe aclarar, que por _"Dios pacifico"_ no necesariamente me refiero a que no lucharán. Sí lucharán, pero tal vez tengan una técnica más creativa y que vaya mucho más allá de fuerza bruta y golpes violentos. A por duelo, se entienden varios métodos y diferentes armas. Tal vez, el arma de estos dioses no necesariamente se centre en destruír al enemigo hasta hacerlo cenizas con sus puños (Justo como Zeus hizo, lamentablemente).

Una vez que ya realizamos suposiciones sobre las personalidades de los dioses, queda suponer sobre los humanos que a menor o mayor medida, todos conocemos.

**Qin Shi Huang** es descrito como un emperador tirano brutal, por lo que se supone una figura de un gran hombre de **actitud agresiva y fuerte**. Por lo tanto, él sería el típico estereotipo de rey malvado y tal vez se trate de uno de los personajes más agresivos dentro de los humanos destinados a batallar.

Con una **oscura y malévola actitud** , lo acompaña **Rasputin**. Sin embargo, este misterioso ruso podría considerarse con más elegancia, además de suponer que tendrá una fría actitud calculadora. Sería interesante ver su estilo de batalla.

 **Raiden Tameemon** puede ser visualizado como un gigante hombre pesado, y aunque su personalidad seria difícil de deducir, supondría que, ante su enorme cantidad de victorias, su habilidad de lucha a corta distancia se basaría en fuerza bruta y resistencia.

El rey **Leónidas** , al contrario de Qin Shi Huang, es descrito como uno de los mejores reyes debido a su honor y sacrificio, muriendo junto con sus hombres en una valiente batalla en donde acabó con las ideas de todos aquellos que lo subestimaban. Supondría que se tratara de un joven bastante decidido, dejando que lo subestimen con el fin de darles una gran batalla y pisar las ideas que se tenían sobre él. Tal vez demuestre cierta **actitud pasiva** en donde luego, pueda demostrar su **honor y fuerza** como rey.

Dos soldados que podrían destacar con su increíble uso de su armamento serían **Simo Häyhä y Okita Souji**. El finlandés era un experto con su fusil así como Okita lo era con su espada, logrando que ambos tengan un gran reconocimiento por ser soldados fuertes, resistentes y honorables. Se describe a ambos con una **actitud positiva y de trato fácil** , siendo así que Okita resultaba reconocido por su actitud alegre mientras que Simo destacaba por cumplir perfectamente con sus deberes.

En cuanto a **inteligencia y conocimiento** , el más sobresaliente de los humanos elegidos sería **Nikola Tesla**. Si bien no poseería fuerza física, si se tratara de una batalla de inteligencia (Y tal vez, **ingenio** ) este hombre se luciría.

A su vez, **Nostradamus** es un personaje en donde es muy probable que se lo considere como todo un visionario del futuro. Por lo tanto, tampoco se lo podría considerar con mucha **fuerza** fisica, sino mas bien **mental, o incluso espiritual** debido a su estrecha relación con el ocultismo.

Por último, y uno de los más destacables en fuerza física (Junto con Tameemon) es **Kintoki** , el niño de oro que posee fuerza inhumana. Al contrario de lo que sus músculos serían capaces de hacer, se lo describe con una **personalidad agradable y risueña**. Y ante esta suposición, la mejor comparación que haría con él, sería Hércules.


	5. Posibles enfrentamientos, Parte uno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, aquí la parte uno de los posibles enfrentamientos! Además, agregue un pequeño análisis sobre las batallas anteriores para tener en cuenta lo que expliqué más adelante.
> 
> Esta es la parte uno, por lo que mañana subiré la parte dos y la última de toda esta obra.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos mañana~!

Hasta ahora, hemos presenciado cuatro batallas, y ante la cantidad de datos, podemos deducir que:

⦁ Generalmente se enfrentan dos personalidades opuestas (Como Poseidón, el eterno ganador contra Sasaki Kojiro, el eterno perdedor).

⦁ Puede existir cierta relación o lazo que una a los luchadores (Como Zeus, una parodia de Dios contra su hijo rebelde, Adán).

⦁ Destacan las técnicas de lucha de ambos luchadores, siendo que estas se vean equilibradas por el contrario (La fuerza bruta de Hércules contra la astucia e ingenio de Jack).

⦁ O simplemente las actitudes o las fuerzas de los luchadores es bastante similar, siendo que gana el que más desarrolla su técnica (Como Thor y Lu Bu, con estilos de lucha similares, siendo que Lu Bu perdió porque Thor se trataba de un dios, pero aun así, le dio una honorable pelea).

Ante esto, se podría decir que el creador de este manga disfruta jugar entre las similitudes y diferencias de personajes, haciendo cada duelo único e interesante. De esta forma, cada personaje puede tener su propio reflector ya que prácticamente, se lo está comparando y diferenciando con su contrario.

Un ejemplo claro sería la batalla entre Poseidón y Sasaki Kojiro. Se demuestra cómo ambos son completamente diferentes: Por un lado, un serio y temible dios quien ganó fama luego de asesinar a su hermano, demostrando su increíble fuerza y superioridad entre los suyos; Y por el otro, uno de los perdedores más famosos y aún así, siendo feliz por ello ya que se permitió crecer aprendiendo de sus errores.

Poco a poco, mientras más vemos sus diferencias, comenzábamos a ver sus similitudes. Su increíble fuerza, velocidad, técnica y uso de su arma, cada uno alimentando su deseo de ganar por diferentes razones: Sasaki con el fin de salvar a la humanidad y elevar su nivel como espadachín y Poseidón, en cambio, para demostrar nuevamente su posición como dios temible.

El final se da, demostrando así que la fuerza y la determinación ganan contra la arrogancia y el desprecio. Sin embargo, a parte de esta moraleja, pudimos ver lo mejor y lo peor de ambos, así como sus igualdades y diferencias.

Por lo tanto, podríamos decir que en cada enfrentamiento, vemos las dos caras de una misma moneda. Aquello que es igual y a la vez diferente, a veces denotando cierta simetría o asimetría dependiendo los luchadores.

Ahora que di este ejemplo y tenemos en cuenta la relación entre dioses y humanos que se enfrentan, prosigamos con las posibles duplas a enfrentarse:

  * **Nikola Tesla vs Susano'o Mikoto:** Al ser el dios de las tormentas, el mar y las batallas, Susano'o Mikoto tiene una personalidad bastante temperamental a comparación con el elegante Tesla. El único lazo que los une es la electricidad. Las tormentas, proveedoras de rayos, podrían ser útiles para el físico. También puedo deducir que es probable que el arma de Tesla sea su famosa Bobina de Tesla, la cual contiene la electricidad. A su vez, predeciría que en la tribuna de la humanidad, veremos al famoso Thomas Edison aparecer.



  * **Nikola Tesla vs Bishamonten:** Un dios de la suerte conocido por respetar la dignidad y acompañar a aquellos que siguen las normas y se comportan de la forma correcta. Ante esto, el carisma de Tesla podría ser un buen ejemplo de su buena actitud mientras aún vivía. Sin embargo, no veo muy posible este enfrentamiento ya que Bishamonten se centra en las batallas y el honor.




  
  
  


  * **Rey Leonidas vs Bishamonten:** Supongo que este enfrentamiento sería el más indicado para el dios de la suerte. Ambos comparten un fuerte sentido de la dignidad durante las batallas además de que ambos podrían vestir una armadura en el momento de su aparición. Supongo que el Rey Leónidas usará la típica espada espartana, mientras que Bishamonten, su tridente.



  * **Rey Leonidas vs Belcebú o Anubis:** Resultaría una interesante batalla entre ellos. Un rey al que se lo subestimó y aún así ganó el respeto de varios (Además de causar su propia muerte junto con la de 300 soldados más) contra personajes estrechamente relacionados con la muerte. Tanto Belcebú como Anubis podrían ser capaces de subestimar a Leonidas y de esta forma, tener una batalla similar a la de Poseidon vs Kojiro.




  
  
  


  * **Nostradamus vs Anubis:** Un médico visionario contra el maestro de las muertes y la vida después de esta suena como una batalla bastante interesante debido a las diferencias entre estos dos. Nostradamus vivió gran parte de su vida buscando una solución a la peste negra y la bubónica, es de suponer que al estar rodeado de una constante muerte, Anubis sería un buen contrincante. Sin embargo, es difícil determinar las armas que se usarían en esta batalla, no creo que los libros proféticos ayuden mucho, sin embargo, imaginar a Anubis utilizando cuerpos embalsamados como marionetas suena creativamente macabro (Pero eso es más mi imaginación que otra cosa, jaja).



  * **Nostradamus vs Odín:** Ambos comparten una estrecha relación con la sabiduría. Por un lado, Odín sacrificó su ojo con tal del conocimiento total (Salvo, por supuesto, el futuro). Y por el contrario, Nostradamus fue un humano ampliamente conocido por las profecías que escribió incluso para cuando él ya esté muerto. Esto podría generar cierta envidia en Odín al ver que Nostradamus es capaz de conocer algo que él es incapaz.




  
  
  


  * **Qin Shi Huang vs Belcebú:** Ambos comparten cierta descripción sobre una actitud malévola, perversa y brutal así como también mediocre. En mi opinión personal, debo decir que veo a este par con más similitudes que diferencias, por lo que sería interesante ver a este par luchando por quien es el verdadero "Demonio".

  * **Qin Shi Huang vs Shiva:** Estos, a pesar de la similitud en su actitud violenta, cabe resaltar dos diferencias entre ellos. Qin Shi Huang se trató del emperador que unificó China, y creó varias y famosas estructuras, por lo que podría destacar en la creación. Por otra parte, el dios Shiva destaca en su increíble poder de destrucción. Nada suena mejor que ver personalidades similares batallar con diferentes habilidades. Podría agregar que en la tribuna de la humanidad, se podría encontrar el primer ministro Li Si.





	6. Posibles enfrentamientos, Parte dos.

Hola y bienvenidos al último segmento de estas teorías, por lo tanto, no les haré esperar más y disfruten el resto de los posibles enfrentamientos...

  * **Rasputin vs Belcebú** : Ambos de actitud oscura y misteriosa. En un punto de la vida del ruso, se la ha llegado a relacionar con este demonio. Cabe destacar la fama de este místico y sus famosos romances con las nobles rusas, describiéndolo varias veces como un vil pecador. A su vez, la personificación de todos los pecados no es nadie más que Belcebú, siempre buscando que los humanos pequen justo como el ruso lo hizo. Desde la tribuna de la humanidad, podría ser posible que la familia Romanov se encuentre observando con atención a Rasputin.



  * **Rasputin vs Loki:** Ambos comparten cierta relación con el mundo de los engaños. Se creía que Rasputin debía su fama de místico debido al hipnotismo que le brindaba a sus pacientes, un engaño que también podría utilizar este dios nórdico, ¿Acaso imaginan una batalla basada en engaños?



  * **Rasputin vs Anubis:** Por último pero no menos importante, el dios de los muertos en contra de un médico relacionado con la muerte y la oscuridad. Porque, directa o indirectamente, Rasputin afectó severamente el título y la credibilidad de los Romanov (Siendo así que tuvieron aquel horrible y mortal destino). Al mismo tiempo, la muerte de Rasputin fue casi imposible de cometer debido a la innumerable cantidad de intentos y fallos. El dios egipcio de la muerte sería un buen contrincante para aquel hombre de misteriosa mente.




  
  
  
  


  * **Raiden Tameemon vs Buda:** Aunque no se conoce a ciencia cierta la actitud que poseyó Raiden frente a la vida, se podría considerar que se trató de un gran hombre quien exitoso con el sumo. Comparten varias características físicas con Buda, no veo ningún impedimento para que este par compita por la supervivencia de la raza humana. Sin embargo, al tratarse de un arte marcial sin arma, se me dificulta saber si siquiera usarán algún arma. Al mismo tiempo, sospecho que desde las gradas, su padre Haemon lo estará viendo a él mientras bebe su adorado e icónico sake.



  * **Raiden Tameemon vs Bishamonten:** Asimismo, como dios de las reglas y los luchadores, podría suponer que estos podrían entenderse y llevar a cabo la lucha más limpia y justa jamás antes vista, debido al sentido del honor de ambos.



  * **Raiden Tameemon vs Susano'o Mikoto:** La brutal y abrumadora fuerza así como el increíble potencial de ambos podría dar nacimiento a una de las batallas de sumo más importantes de toda la historia.




  
  
  


  * **Simo Häyhä vs Apolo:** Esta dupla puede ser de las que tiene bases más consistentes y según el fandom, la más propensa a suceder. Por un lado, un francotirador de excelencia y temido por cualquier soldado soviético, y a su vez, está Apolo quien destacaba con el arco y flecha, siendo temido por la mayoría de los dioses. Estas similitudes que comparten podrían darle lugar a un increíble duelo a larga distancia, Apolo desde los cielos y Simo (Muy posiblemente) en la nieve, pasando desapercibido. Es bastante seguro que el arma, por excelencia, de Simo sea su famoso fusil (Con el que mato a más de 500 soldados). Por otro lado, no estaría 100% segura sobre si su perro lo acompañara en la batalla o no.




  
  
  


  * **Sakata Kintoki vs Buda:** Un dios que buscaba vencer la muerte, el envejecimiento y la enfermedad que se enfrenta a un niño activo y totalmente saludable. Podría suponer que es posible que exista cierto deje de envidia por parte de Buda, además de que un enfrentamiento entre la fuerza de ambos sería algo que valga la pena ver. El arma de Kintoki podría tratarse de su típica hacha de madera y que en la tribuna, pueda encontrarse la bruja Yama-Uba (Quien lo crió) o su maestro samurai.



  * **Sakata Kintoki vs Loki:** Una batalla un tanto menos probable pero aún así posible se podría dar entre estos dos. Esto se debe a que Kintoki tenía la habilidad de hablar con los animales de la montaña en donde él vivía. Al ser excelente cambiando formas, Loki podría aprovechar esta situación y sacar total provecho. También cabe aclarar que aún no se sabe si Kintoki será dibujado como un niño o como un adulto, por lo que la credibilidad que le tenga a sus amigos animales podría variar dependiendo su madurez.



  * **Sakata Kintoki vs Bishamonten:** Una vez mas este dios de las luchas y la fortuna podría verse atraído por este niño dorado y relacionado con el oro. Ambos comparten el terreno de la batalla, la suerte y la fortuna, por lo que habría cierta chance de verlos enfrentados.




  
  
  


  * **Okita Souji vs Susano'o Mikoto:** Los opuestos se atraen, y esta posibilidad indica ese lema. La brutalidad de Mikoto podría chocar con la actitud positiva de Souji. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus personalidades totalmente diferentes, guardan cierta similitud a la hora de batallar y convertir esta batalla en una situación de vida o muerte.

  * **Okita Souji vs Bishamonten:** ¿Qué podría ser mejor que ver a dos guerreros enfrentarse? Teniendo en cuenta el excelente y honorable comportamiento de Souji como guerrero, sería interesarte verlo enfrentarse con lo que podría ser, su dios.




  
  


Como se ha dicho antes, es necesario repetir que estas posibilidades no son oficiales. Solo se busco suponer las posibles batallas a futuro en base a los historiales de cada dios y humano, encontrando así diferencias y similitudes que resultan interesantes de ver en una batalla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y recuerden que si tienen alguna idea a partir de lo que leyeron o si quieres expresar su punto de vista, ¡Siéntanse libres de hacerlo y comenten! 
> 
> Pd.: Me disculpo si utilicé muy pocas veces a algunos personajes y a otros los utilicé tantas veces. Simplemente escribí lo que me resultaba más lógico en ese momento, jaja.
> 
> En fin, nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer. 
> 
> ¡Solo queda esperar a ver los futuros enfrentamientos! ¡Y que los mejores ganen!
> 
> Espero que hubieran disfrutado la lectura.


End file.
